everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Zosime Lenoir
Zosime Lenoir is the son of Toutebelle and Zinzolin from The Black Cat, a French fairy tale by Félicité de Choiseul-Meuse. Info Name: Zosime Lenoir Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Black Cat Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Zephyr Marmara Secret Heart's Desire: To study the ways of the cats and meet a nice princess. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a black cat. Storybook Romance Status: I'm single, but I'd love to have a girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: For some reason, I have a tendency to pounce on rats and other vermin. Must be a cat thing. Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm very flexible and good at traversing narrow surfaces.. Least Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. I'm a bit nervous about this running a kingdom thing. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Zephyr. Character Appearance Zosime is below average height, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a grey vest over a black shirt and black and grey striped capris. On his head is a pair of black cat ears (they're fake). Personality Zosime considers himself "catty" in that he loves the ways of the cats, He wants to be just like a black cat - he even has the ability to turn into one with the help of a charm. He also likes giving advice and comfort to people who need it. Biography Bonjour! I'm Zosime Lenoir. I've got a story to tell you. My mother Toutebelle was the daughter of a widowed king. One day, he went on a journey to consult the fairy Tamponne. (No, I'm not kidding - that's the fairy's name.) The fairy had a grudge against the king, but he gave her a present to please her, and she gave him a black cat named Minet to bring to Toutebelle. Toutebelle later received the cat and noticed that it came with a portrait of Prince Zinzolin, the fairy's son. The cat then took Toutebelle on a journey to a plain, ornery dwelling, but all Toutebelle wanted to know about was Zinzolin. One day, Toutebelle asked to see Zinzolin. She was given a peasant's disguise. She met Zinzolin and tried to win him over, but Zinzolin seemed to not love her back. This broke her heart. Toutebelle later learned that Minet was an unfortunate cat, who had lost a loved one of her own species. Toutebelle then declared that she would remain in the cottage and dwell with Zinzolin. At that moment, the cat disappeared, and Zinzolin appeared before her. As it turned out, Minet had really been Zinzolin in disguise. Tamponne appeared to bless the union and take the newlywed couple home to her palace. Well, all's well that ends well. My parents are quite happy together, living in my grandmother's palace. The king has ended his feud with Tamponne - in fact, the two of them have fallen in love and gotten married! I have an older brother named Zenas and an older sister named Zoraide. There's plenty of cats here to keep us company, since our family is fond of cats - especially black cats. I am learning the ways of the cats. Being around lots of black cats is pretty fun, since they're so unfortunate and fond of torment. I can even turn into one with the help of a charm. I spend much of my time with the other black cats, learning how to pounce on rats and cross people's paths. But of course my story doesn't involve that. I think I'd rather have the thrill of causing bad luck. After all, black cats are trolls. They're masters of bad luck - just wait until Friday the 13th. Despite being an unlucky cat, I'm also good at giving people advice. I know how to comfort people and shower them with affection and warm hugs. I always cheer up my roommate Zephyr when he's feeling down. After all, cats are known for being very affectionate. Zephyr knows that he can always turn to me whenever he needs help with something. I try to give advice to other students as well, but not all of them listen. Ever After High is a pretty fun place. It has a nice, extensive campus to help me prowl for vermin. There's also lots of other cool kids here. I've made lots of friends, especially from the other French fairy tales. I love almost all of my classes. I especially love Grimmnastics - I'm a skilled gymnast. I take gymnastics classes after school to help me train. Of course, I do all of this in my human form. In terms of destiny, I'm a Rebel. I think I'd rather do my own thing and be a harbinger of bad luck. The fairy tale lifestyle really isn't for me. Trivia *Zosime's surname is derived from the French word for black, noir, referring to the titular black cat. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Zach Aguilar, who voices male Byleth in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French Category:Cats Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid